Jean Grey is a Phoenixfish
Jean: You want a splash Mr. Dodo? I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH! WHO'S NEXT! Sunset: Your next Phoenixfish! This time you've gone to far! Jean Grey pulled out her sword, and prepared for battle! Sunset charged straight for Jean, she however got behind her and poked Jean in the butt with her dagger! Jean Grey blushed! Jean: Whoa! Take that! Jean Grey and Sunset had a big sword fight! Jean Grey the tried to stab Sunset with her hook but got it stuck in the mast! Jean Grey: Curse this hook! Jean Grey pulled as hard as she could, she even used her sword to cut at the mast, her hook was then free, she fell back to the edge of the ship, Komodo came up with his jaws open ready to eat some Phoenixfish, Jean waved her arms and desperately tried to regain her balance; she regained her balance, last thing she needed was to be eaten and humiliated by The Komodo! Komodo splashed the water disappointed Jean Grey didn't come down for dinner! Jean and Sunset continued fighting all the way to the roof of the ship! The Komodo lay in the water, twirling his one claw in the water, expecting to have Jean for dinner soon! Jean knocked away Sunset's sword away and was gonna deliver the final blow till Jean's flag with her pirate symbol on it, was pulled down on her by Sunset! Sunset now had Jean's sword in her hand as she pointed it at her! Jean: You wouldn't kill me, would you girl, I'll go away forever, I'll do anything you say!!! Sunset: Well alright if you say your a Phoenixfish! Jean Grey was not about to do that, but what choice did she have since Sunset was pointing her sword right at her! Jean took a huge gulp before she said it! Jean: I'm a Phoenixfish! Sunset: Louder! Jean: I'M A PHOENIXFISH!!!! Twilight & The Lost Boys: HOORAY! Jean Grey is a Phoenixfish! A Phoenixfish! A Phoenixfish! Jean Grey is a Phoenixfish! A Phoenixfish! A Phoenixfish Even Komodo danced to The Phoenixfish chant! Sunset threw away Jean Grey's sword and did his rooster crow! Jean sneakily tried to grab Sunset from behind! Twilight: SUNSET! Sunset dodged Jean, she then fell to her fate! Jean Grey screamed as The Komodo opened his jaws excited to get his meal! Jean flayed her arms in the air hoping to fly, she then fell right into Komodo's mouth! SNAP! The Flag floated down to the surface of the water, only to have Jean Grey jump out the water and was covered by the flag! Jean ran all over the place blindly! Jean: BOWSER JR!! BOWSER JR!!! Jean ended up running right into Komodo's mouth and into his stomach! Jean came running out again to have all of her clothes eaten away, she was now just in her pink underwear! Jean ran out with the alarm clock which gave Komodo his 'tick tock'! Bouncing around in her hand and hook and not knowing what to do she threw the clock back into Komodo's belly! Jean began kicking waves as she swam for her life with Komodo on her tail! Komodo's mouth was over Jean already, she had to use yoga moves to dodge Komodo's bites at her! Jean used her legs to keep Komodo's mouth open as she put her hand and hook around her mouth and called for her lackie once more! Jean: BOWSER JR!!! The Komodo snapped his jaws and sent Jean skipping across the ocean; she screamed having parts of her speech cut out! Jean: BOWSER-JR--JR-JR-JR-JR-JR-JR-JR-JR-JR-JR-JR-JR!!! Komodo swam after Jean snapping his jaws at her! Bowser Jr. rowed after them in their row boat! Bowser Jr: JEAN GREY! JEAN GREY! Category:Peter Pan Parts